Current surgical methods of parathyroidectomy involve a 1-2 cm incision in the neck for exposure and removal of an adenoma-containing or hyperplastic parathyroid gland. Current minimally invasive techniques may identify and locate a radio-labeled gland using intra-operative gamma detection probes and visualization guided removal of the gland using an endoscopic instrument. There is a need for a less invasive method of reducing the abnormal function of the hyperplastic parathyroid gland.